Trick or Treat
by PAyugioh
Summary: One Shot: A fun, Abridged inspired Tendershipping fic set during Halloween. Ryou and Yami Bakura spend the trick or treating, with very interesting results. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!


**Trick or Treat**

**A Tendershipping fic occurring during Halloween**

**Original Concept by JTP1717**

**This story is not canon, and contains references to YGOTAS. It also contains Tendershipping (Ryou Bakura x Yami Bakura)**

It was that time of year again everyone. Autumn was in full swing, the leaves had turned a beautiful shade of red, the air was getting crisper, and people across the country were getting ready to celebrate Halloween. Ryou Bakura and his dark spirit and partner, Yami Bakura, were preparing for yet another year of spooks, ghouls, and candy on that Hallowed Eve.

"Ryou, are we seriously still going trick-or-treating? You're 18, and I'm roughly 3000. This is quite embarrassing." Bakura growled as he watched his partner put up some decorations around their house.

"Bakura, I thought you'd love this holiday, especially with all the spirits and spooky things going on."

"While I do enjoy a good scare, I also enjoy feasting on the souls of mortals, rather than feasting on a bag of M&M's." He stared at his partner and cracked a smile, and then licked his fangs.

"I told you, after the incident at that house on Woodlawn Ave., I'm lucky I can even take you out. By the way, did they ever find those kids?" Ryou looked worriedly at the smiling spirit.

"Unless they checked the Shadow Realm, probably not. I'm pretty sure the Shadows have digested them by now." Bakura laughed as he mockingly patted his stomach, and smiled at the memory of that night.

"Here I'll make a deal with you, you can dress as whomever or whatever you want, and take a few prey, but nothing like that one time, okay? I don't have time to explain to ten parents where little Johnny is, or how he got to the Shadow Realm. Are we clear?"

"Clear as the screams of my enemies, dear. I'll be back, I have to go pick up a few thing for my costume." He smiled slyly as went to grab his coat.

"Oh god, I've created a monster." Ryou sighed as he hung up a pumpkin banner over their fireplace. Bakura snuck up behind him, grabbed him, and whispered "You didn't create me, you perfected Me." before kissing Ryou for a good 15 seconds, then running out the door. Ryou's face had become as red as a candy apple, and he sat quietly on the couch trying to make sense of what just happened.

Bakura arrived at the local department store, with his costume already in mind. He bought a black trench coat, a red top hat, a cane with a wolf's head, a small blade, and a pair of black boots. He purchased these items with his partner's credit card, which he stole during the kiss, and eagerly awaited his arrival at home, so he could craft his amazing idea.

When he got back, he saw Ryou putting various carved pumpkins around the exterior, as well as some fake cobwebs and spiders. He quickly entered their home, and began crafting his costume. He used some scissors to cut out holes in his red top hat so his hair horns could fit through without being matted down. He then used a small torch to attach the blade to the inside of the cane, and turned it into a concealed weapon. He then put his coat on, tied his boots off, and put his hat on, making sure to fit his hair properly through it.

"All right Ryou, I'm ready for the night of tricks and treats." Bakura smiled as he walked out into their living room.

Ryou did his best to maintain his composure, but couldn't hold back, and began laughing out loud at his partner. "What the hell are you supposed to be, Bakura?" He managed to get out between laughs.

"I am the Devil or Lucifer as I've heard many call him." Bakura yelled as he gave the smaller boy a scowl.

"Yea, maybe you are, if the devil was played by Willy Wonka." Ryou burst into laughter once more.

"Maybe this will help you visualize it better." Bakura smiled mischievously as he took his partner into the Shadow Realm for a moment. Ryou looked up, terrified, as he watched Bakura standing high above anything else in the Realm. His fangs glowed in the moonlight, and his tongue became like that of a snake. He laughed as he looked at his petrified host, raising his black boot above him, and bringing it down with force onto the small, fragile boy…

Luckily, it was all an illusion, used by Bakura to scare the hell out of Ryou.

"Don't ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack." Ryou cried, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Don't make fun of my costume next time." Bakura snarled playfully. "What's your bloody costume, huh? You sound so confident." Bakura asked sarcastically.

"I'll have you know that I put a lot of work into mine, a few months to be precise. Let me go put it on." Ryou walked into his room, and began putting his costume on.

When he emerged, Bakura was stunned. Ryou had built a perfect replica of his Change of Heart transformation, complete with one demon wing and one angel wing. He looked just as innocent as he had that day.

"So what do you think? Pretty awesome, right?" Ryou smiled at his partner, who was regaining himself.

"It's quite… Nice… actually. Of course, it reminds of a wonderful time when I dominated you and your friends, but still, I have to admire the craftsmanship."

"I figured you'd like it, and it definitely beats yours." Ryou smiled cheekily at the annoyed spirit. "Let's head out, shall we? Unless you have something else to do before we go?" Ryou looked at the tall spirit, who simply shook his head and sighed, signaling that it was time to go.

The two boys left their house, and began their quest for scares and candy. Ryou had a canvas bag with a picture of a pumpkin on it, while Bakura, who was never fond of sweets, just stuck close behind with his awesome cane.

They approached the first house, and Ryou rang the doorbell. The door opened promptly, and a young couple, each holding a bowl of candy, greeted the two teens. Ryou said "Trick or Treat" proudly, and was rewarded with a great helping of delicious sweets and snacks. Bakura stood in the background, watching as the younger kids cowered in fear away from him, making him smile.

Ryou went to several more houses, stockpiling candy as if winter was coming, and he was a hungry squirrel. Bakura stayed in the shadows, watching his partner, making sure everything was okay. As he approached a darker house, he knocked on the door, and was greeted by two angry teens.

"Aren't you a little old to be out on Halloween, little girl?" The first teen said mockingly, causing Ryou to back off a bit.

"Yeah, the beauty pageant is next week, but they wouldn't want someone as ugly as you." The second teen said harshly, causing Ryou to shed a small tear. That was all Bakura needed to see to spring into action. In a flash, he teleported behind the two boys, and grabbed them on the shoulders.

"Excuse me, boys, but have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?" Bakura cackled, sending shivers down their spines. He then snapped his gloved fingers, teleporting the trio to the Shadow Realm. The boys were terrified, with absolutely no chance of escape. Bakura called out loudly "Oh Shadows, its dinner time!" which caused the ground to shake, and thousands of shadowy hands appeared around the screaming teens. Bakura was enjoying the sounds of screaming, bones crunching, and cries for help, but he knew he had to get back to his partner. In another flash, he right back at Ryou's side.

Ryou was sitting on the sidewalk, his bag next to him, and his head in his knees. He was trying to hide the fact that he was crying, but this became difficult when Bakura hugged him close, and began petting his head.

"It's okay bud; those guys can't hurt you anymore. Let's go enjoy the rest of the night."

"I know, it's just I put so much time into this, only to have two jerks ruin my favorite holiday."

"Ry, don't cry. They were just jealous. You look great, you know that? Come on, I'll even come to the door with you, just to be sure. Maybe if I flash my fangs, we'll get some extra candy." Bakura smiled at Ryou, who smiled back and stood up to go.

The two teens went to several more houses, only encountering one problem, which ended with a quick trip to the Shadow Realm for an unfortunate family.

When the two eventually got home, Ryou excitedly poured his stash of candy onto their table. He was so excited and happy; he almost forgot to offer his partner any.

"Kura, seeing as you kept my spirit up throughout the night, do you want a go at my haul before I dig in?" Ryou asked, salivating a little as he eyeballed the treats in front of him.

"No thank you, host, the "treat" we'll be sharing later will be sweeter than anything that pile has to offer." Bakura smiled as he kissed Ryou on the cheek and headed off to another room. "Oh, and do remember not to eat too much, it is past 11 after all." He yelled from the other room.

Bakura began to take his costume off, making sure not to damage anything, as he would use it all again. He then teleported himself to the Shadows, to check on his "treats". He arrived to see a few bones, and a trick-or-treat bag that had belonged to a boy who mocked them. Bakura laughed wickedly as the shadows bowed to their master. "Happy Halloween, my minions!" He laughed as he teleported back to the real world.

When he got back, Ryou was in his pajamas, and getting ready to go to bed. Bakura quickly threw on a pair of sleep pants, and a t-shirt. He crawled in bed next to his partner, then atop his partner. As the two embraced, they shared a kiss, and Bakura said slyly "Trick or treat, feel my heat, Come on Ryou, show me something neat…" as he clicked off the lamp and got his treat.


End file.
